Un Pétale de Rose pour Egailler ta Vie
by Llyza
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans le cœur d'Inoue Orihime et de Matsumto Rangiku? Maintenant que la paix est de retour, les sentiments sont à l'ordre du jour. Pairing: IchiHime & GinRan
1. Une Journée Ordinaire

_**DISCLAIMER : **Ces personnages appartiennent à Kubo Tite_

* * *

**Une journée ordinaire ?**

* * *

Il était une fois… L'Univers, la Galaxie, Le Soleil, La Terre… Et la ville de Karakura.

Tout commence ce matin-là, dans la fraîcheur de la rosée et la douce chaleur du soleil levant qui vient titiller les blanches paupières d'une jeune demoiselle.

Inoue Orihime a 16 ans, elle est une des jeunes filles les plus tendres et gentilles que la Terre ait portées. Cette adolescente au comportement plutôt enfantin, malgré son voluptueux physique de femme, cache un côté très sérieux. Derrière ses airs involontairement fragiles et ses sourires à redonner la joie de vivre au pire des dépressifs, se trouve une jeune femme forte mais touchée au plus profond de sa sensibilité démesurée. En effet, elle vit seule depuis la mort de l'homme qui l'a élevée, son frère aîné, 4 ans auparavant.

C'est ainsi qu'Orihime, comme chaque jour de printemps, se lève avec le soleil et accomplit son petit rituel matinal. Fraîche et souriante, elle arrive au Lycée et s'empresse de rejoindre sa salle de cours, saluant énergiquement quelques camarades de classe. Au passage, elle ne remarque aucune des œillades dont elle fait l'objet auprès des garçons, n'ayant absolument pas conscience de son physique plus qu'avantageux. Son naturel enjoué, pur et innocent faisait déjà en sorte que personne ne puisse ne pas l'aimer. En attendant le début du cours, elle discute un peu avec sa meilleure amie, Arisawa Tatsuki.

Et voilà encore le début d'une journée bien ordinaire… Ordinaire ? Peut-être pas tant que ça… Orihime attend l'arrivée du garçon qui a changé sa vie, celui qui la protège, celui qui lui a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, celui pour qui son cœur bat :

« Ohayo Kurosaki-kun ! » s'écrie Orihime, tout sourire avec de grands gestes, lorsque entra dans la classe un jeune garçon aux cheveux oranges et aux yeux marrons.

« Ah, Ohayo Inoue. » Lui répond Ichigo avec un léger sourire devant l'enthousiasme habituel de son amie.

Personne ne pouvait nier qu'Ichigo et Orihime s'étaient quelque peu rapprochés après que la menace d'Aizen ait été écartée et que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Ils avaient à présent beaucoup plus souvent l'occasion de se parler, au plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille.

Il avait fallu un certain temps à Orihime pour se remettre de ce qu'il s'était passé, un énorme sentiment de culpabilité et d'impuissance la rongeait. Ichigo avait été très présent pour la réconforter, lui faire comprendre que personne ne lui en voulait et qu'elle était leur précieuse amie. Avec en plus l'appui de ses amis Yasutora Sado, alias Chad, et Ishida Uryû, ainsi que de Matsumoto Rangiku, le Juubantai Fukutaichou.

Cette dernière avait été autorisée à rester dans le monde réel, une sorte de congé pour elle, pour qu'elle se remette du choc de la dernière bataille… pour s'éloigner d'Ichimaru Gin qui était détenu à la Soul Society après s'être lui-même rendu au Commandant de la Gotei 13 pendant le combat. Il avait dit ne plus vouloir de cette bataille, on le voyait depuis déprimer dans sa cellule. Quoiqu'il en soit, Rangiku voulait prendre du recul et faire la part des choses dans son esprit avant de pouvoir à nouveau lui parler en le regardant en face. A cette heure de la journée, elle se réveillait doucement, dans une chambre chez Urahara, et s'apprêtait à encore passer une journée à découvrir les petites merveilles du monde des humains.

~~~~0000~~~~

Le cours commença alors et un silence studieux s'installa dans la salle de classe. Orihime ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son esprit vagabonder, ainsi que son regard, pour finir par se poser inévitablement sur le jeune Shinigami remplaçant. Mais ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'est qu'il la regardait aussi… Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand elle croisa son regard et qu'il lui fit un gentil sourire, avant de reposer les yeux sur son cours. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le surprenait entrain de la regarder… Non, non, elle allait se faire des films et elle préférait ne plus y penser, aussi difficile que cela puisse être.

Mais elle n'y fut pas aidée à cause d'une espèce de croassement très sonore qui venait précisément du banc d'Ichigo et qu'étrangement, personne d'autre dans la classe ne pouvait entendre à part Uryû et Chad en plus d'eux-mêmes. Un Hollow… Avant de se précipiter hors de la salle en prétextant de soudains maux de ventre, Ichigo prit soin de faire un sourire rassurant à Orihime pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Pourtant, et il le savait, s'était peine perdue. Le regardant par la fenêtre s'encourir dans son kimono noir, la jeune lycéenne ne pouvait que s'inquiéter.

Même après la mort d'Aizen, les Hollows venaient toujours en surnombre. Ils y en avaient beaucoup plus qu'avant, mais heureusement pour eux, le fait que Rangiku soit restée à Karakura était alors une bénédiction.

~~~~0000~~~~

Les secondes passaient, puis les minutes, puis les heures…

_'Il est déjà l'heure du déjeuner et Kurosaki-kun n'est toujours pas revenu… j'espère qu'il va bien…'_ pensa Orihime en son fort intérieur.

Elle était sur le toit du Lycée avec ses amies, entrain de manger et de piailler bruyamment à coté du groupe de garçons qui se relaxaient. Elle s'était mise à l'écart, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel bleu du mois de Mai. Remarquant la distraction profonde de son amie, Uryû la rejoignit devant le grillage et mit une main sur son épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de la sortir de sa torpeur :

« Inoue-san, tu t'inquiètes trop pour Kurosaki. Je suis sur que cet individu enragé a déjà écrasé les Hollows et qu'il n'a tout simplement pas envie de retourner en cours. » Dit-il en esquissant un geste pour réajuster ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Tu dois avoir raison, Ishida-kun… mais… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire pour qu'Uryû comprenne que décidément, elle ne changerait jamais. La sonnerie retentit et il la poussa légèrement vers ses amies pour qu'elle récupère ses affaires avant de retourner en cours.

L'heure suivante fut d'une lenteur exceptionnelle pour Orihime. N'y tenant plus et ayant un mauvais pressentiment, elle partit précipitamment sans donner aucune excuse. Ce n'était pas normal :

_'Kurosaki-kun ne part jamais aussi longtemps, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose qui l'a retenu… Mon Dieu, faites qu'il aille bien !'_ pria la jeune fille de toutes ses forces. Elle se concentra pour localiser le reiatsu d'Ichigo et courut ensuite dans sa direction.

En classe, Uryû et Chad de même que Tatsuki n'avaient pas eu le temps de partir à sa suite. Le temps qu'ils réagissent et se lèvent, le professeur les avait interceptés, leur intimant l'ordre de se rasseoir. Elle verrait plus tard pour la sanction de la jeune Inoue pour être partie sans explication.

~~~~0000~~~~

Orihime courait, courait, elle avait l'impression qu'il était à des années lumières d'elle. Décidemment, il fallait qu'elle arrête de stresser autant dès qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants au coin d'une rue pour calmer les battements de son cœur emballé par l'effort et l'inquiétude.

Mais c'était sans compter la présence d'un énorme Hollow qui s'était glissé derrière elle. Sentant une présence dans son dos, elle se retourna doucement et tomba nez à nez avec un horrible masque blanc. Trop occupée à remettre des idées en place, elle ne pensait absolument pas à se défendre et restait plantée là sans bouger.

« Oh mais que voilà une jeune fille appétissante ! » s'écria le Hollow. « C'est très gentil de ne pas t'enfuir, avec tout ce que j'ai déjà mangé je commençais à avoir du mal à me déplacer rapidement, tu me facilites grandement la tâche ! »

Il plongea droit sur Orihime. La jeune fille, se rendant enfin compte de ce qui lui arrivait, allait invoquer son Bouclier quand un sabre vint par derrière couper en deux le Hollow qui s'évapora.

« Orihime, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfuie en voyant le Hollow ? En fait, tu aurais même très bien pu l'éliminer grâce à Tsubaki ! » dit la personne qui venait d'arriver

« Rangiku-san ! Je suis désolée, je me suis laissée prendre par surprise et je n'ai pas réagit… »

« Fais plus attention à toi quand même, tu aurais pu être blessée… » reprit Rangiku avec des faux airs de mère poule.

« Désolée », répétait la jeune fille

« Baaaaaaah ce n'est pas grave, pas besoin de t'excuser autant ! Tu es trop mignonne ! » dit Rangiku en la serrant un peu trop fort dans ses bars. « Mais au fait, tu ne devrais pas être là, je me trompe ? »

Se détachant de l'étreinte de son amie, Orihime regarda ses pieds, quelque peu gênée, comme si elle venait de faire une bêtise :

« Kurosaki-kun est parti depuis le début de la journée. Comme il ne revenait pas, je me suis beaucoup inquiétée et je suis partie pour venir voir s'il allait bien… » expliqua-t-elle, les joues légèrement rosies.

Rangiku la regarda, attendrie. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ses sentiments. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas été morte d'inquiétude pendant les escapades de Gin. Il partait toujours sans lui dire où il allait, ni quand il allait revenir :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Orihime, je l'ai aperçu en chemin pour venir ici. Il a l'air d'aller bien. »

« C'est vrai ?! Oh que je suis soulagée… » Soupira-t-elle, se sentant d'un coup bien plus légère. Mais une question subsistait : « Mais s'il n'a rien, pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu en classe, Rangiku-san ? »

La femme Shinigami ne savait que répondre, elle avait seulement aperçu Ichigo près de la rivière. Elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il avait préféré traîner plutôt que de retourner auprès de ses amis :

« Eh bien, tu lui demanderas toi-même ! Viens, allons le rejoindre. » Proposa Rangiku reprenant la route qu'Orihime avait empruntée jusque là.

En chemin, Rangiku ne put s'empêcher de poser quelques questions à sa jeune amie :

« Dis-moi Orihime… Tu ne serais pas…euh…un peu…amoureuse d'Ichigo par hasard ? »

« Oh…euh…ben…euh…ffffpppfffou…euh… », Bafouilla-t-elle les joues en feu.

« Eh ne stresse pas ma grande ! Je ne dirai rien ! » Dit la blonde, amusée par sa réaction.

« Eh bien, je ne cherche pas à le cacher… c'est juste que j'ai été un peu surprise pas ta question…hé hé », répondit-elle quelque peu calmée. « Ça fait déjà pas mal de temps que je suis amoureuse de Kurosaki-kun. Au début, j'avais un peu peur de lui à cause de ses sourcils toujours froncés, mais au fond j'avais toujours su qu'il était quelqu'un de très gentil. »

Rangiku, en écoutant, était touchée par le ton plein de tendresse qu'utilisait Orihime quand elle parlait de celui qu'elle aimait. Tout semblait tellement simple pour elle, elle était amoureuse, elle le savait et c'était tout, elle ne se posait pas de question. Si seulement c'était aussi simple pour elle-même. Elle ne savait toujours pas trop quoi penser quant au fait qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour Gin. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer un traître même si c'était celui qui l'avait tirée de la misère étant enfant, même si c'était celui avec lequel elle avait grandi. C'est en se rappelant sa propre histoire avec son ami d'enfance qu'elle dit très sérieusement à la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait :

« Tu sais, Orihime, je pense que tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens… »

La réaction de la concernée ne se fit pas attendre :

« Hein ?! Que…mais…comment ?... Euh…Je veux dire… Je n'y arriverai jamais… Je ne peux pas faire ça… »

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase avec un air triste, ce qui interpella la jeune femme :

« Mais pourquoi donc est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas ? Bien sûr que tu peux voyons ! »

« Kurosaki-kun est sûrement amoureux de Kuchiki-san. Je ne peux pas lui dire en sachant cela. »

C'était donc ça ! Rangiku s'arrêta net devant sa compagne de route, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, prit alors un air sévère et lui dit d'un ton qui se voulait catégorique :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui prouve que c'est le cas ? Absolument rien ! Personnellement, je ne suis pas du tout de ton avis. C'est vrai qu'un lien spécial les unis mais ça ressemble plus à une solide amitié qu'à autre chose. »

Et non sans un certain trouble dans la voix, elle ajouta :

« Tente ta chance, Orihime. Ne laisse pas s'échapper ton bonheur s'il est à portée de main. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens tant que tu le peux encore, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver, de quoi demain sera fait. S'il te plait, n'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard. »

La jeune lycéenne était étonnée. Se tenait devant elle la pétillante, souriante, enthousiaste et joueuse Matsumoto Rangiku ?

_'Pauvre Rangiku-san, elle a l'air de souffrir beaucoup plus qu'elle ne veut le montrer. J'ai entendu dire que le traître qui a été arrêté était son ami d'enfance… ça doit être affreux de voir ceux qu'on aime nous trahir… je n'ose imaginer… non, je ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'elle peut ressentir.'_ pensa-t-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Rangiku-san, est-ce vous viendrez passer la soirée chez moi aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. « Nous pourrons manger toutes sortes de choses et parler autant qu'il nous plaira ! »

« Bien sûr ! C'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepte ! » S'écria Rangiku, retrouvant son sourire et son entrain naturel. « Mais maintenant, va le rejoindre et introduis le sujet en douceur. » rajouta-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil malicieux.

« Merci, Rangiku-san, merci beaucoup ! A ce soir ! »

Et Orihime se mit à courir sur les derniers mètres qui la séparait de cet être si cher à son cœur.


	2. Le Cours Tranquille de la Rivière

**Le cours tranquille de la Rivière**

* * *

Ichigo était assis sur l'herbe humide, à observer les reflets du soleil dans la rivière. Perdu dans ses pensées, il jouait avec une fleur qu'il avait cueillie un peu plus tôt.

_'Ah… quel calme… comme c'est reposant…'_ se dit-il, fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter d'une légère brise printanière.

C'est alors qu'il sentit quelle chose se poser doucement son épaule droite. Inconsciemment, il croyait déjà savoir à qui appartenait cette petite main qui venait gentiment le sortir de sa rêverie. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de lancer un regard incrédule à la personne qui venait d'arriver :

« Inoue ?! » dit-il tout en l'observant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, contente de l'avoir retrouvé. Elle était un peu essoufflée et avait les joues légèrement rosies par sa course. Il pensa qu'elle était mignonne :

« Inoue, tu ne devrais pas être encore en classe ? Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il, se rendant soudain compte qu'il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là.

« Il est déjà 14h30, et ne te voyant pas revenir, je me suis inquiétée et je suis partie à ta recherche… » expliqua-t-elle tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « A quoi étais-tu entrain de penser, Kurosaki-kun ? »

« Oh… et bien… je… je me demandais ce qu'aurait été ma vie si je n'étais pas devenu un Shinigami. »

Orihime fut étonnée qu'il puisse y penser… Elle-même, elle n'y avait jamais songé. Ichigo rajouta :

« Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée… Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que j'en avais même oublié l'heure. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Kurosaki-kun. Du moment que tu vas bien, je suis heureuse… » elle rougit un peu à ses propres paroles, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à Ichigo.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle pouvait être timide avec lui. Il la détailla longuement, se perdant dans la contemplation de ses cheveux chatoyants, reflétant la lumière du soleil. Ça créait comme une aura autour d'elle. Quelques mèches ça et là, virevoltaient dans un petit vent frais.

_'On dirait un ange…'_ se surprit-il à penser, jusqu'à rosir très légèrement.

Orihime sentait qu'il la regardait, et ça la perturbait beaucoup. Elle devait fournir des efforts surhumains pour ne pas devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle ne détournait la tête sous aucun prétexte, de peur de rencontrer les yeux marron d'Ichigo. Après un long silence, elle osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Ku…Kurosaki-kun… Est-ce que… Kuchiki-san te manque ? »

Ichigo fut surpris par la question, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'on lui demande ça… Mais il lui répondit dans un soupir :

« Oui… (Orihime fit un sourire triste) Oui, elle me manque, comme Renji, Ikkaku et Yumichika. Et d'autres encore… ça fait déjà un petit temps qu'on ne les a plus vus… »

« Kurosaki-kun, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu te demandais ce qu'aurait été ta vie si tu n'étais pas devenu Shinigami ? » demanda-t-elle, quelque peu rassurée par sa réponse précédente.

« Et bien, maintenant que tu m'as demandé si Rukia me manquait… Je me dis que ma vie aurait été bien moins amusante sans tout ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

Cela fit réfléchir la jeune fille… Comment pouvait-elle regretter d'avoir rencontré Rukia ? Malgré qu'elle en soit un peu jalouse du fait de sa proximité avec le jeune Shinigami remplaçant, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Rukia avait voulu l'aider à devenir plus forte, elle aussi était venue à son secours au Hueco Mundo… Et la plus importante des raisons :

« Tu as raison, Kurosaki-kun… Si tu n'avais pas rencontré Kuchiki-san, je n'aurais peut-être jamais pu me rapprocher de toi et te parler comme je le fais aujourd'hui… »

Ces paroles frappèrent Ichigo en plein cœur… Sûr que vu son caractère, il ne serait jamais allé vers elle pour discuter comme de vieux amis… Il la connaissait grâce à Tatsuki et sans elle, il n'aurait jamais remarqué qu'Orihime et lui étaient dans la même classe, et elle, elle ne lui aurait jamais fait des grands signes en criant des « Ohayo Kurosaki-kun » tous les matins quand il arrivait en classe. Il baissa la tête à ces pensées, qui à son grand étonnement, le rendait plus triste qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Alors il entendit la douce voix de son amie continuer sur sa lancée :

« Tu vois, Kurosaki-kun, quand j'ai emménagé seule pour la première fois, je suis entrée dans une pièce entièrement vide aux murs gris. Il faisait froid et pas vraiment accueillant. Sais-tu quelle est la première chose que j'ai faite ? J'ai ouvert la fenêtre et attrapé le pétale d'une rose rouge qui avait été emporté par le vent et je l'ai déposé au centre de la seule table qui était déjà présente. C'est là que je me suis sentie comme réchauffée, et chez moi. »

Ichigo écoutait son récit, envoûté par sa voix remplie de tendresse et de rêve. Elle continuait :

« Je crois que pour toi, Kuchiki-san a été ce pétale de rose qui a égaillé ta vie. Grâce à elle, tu t'es découvert, tu es devenu fort pour protéger ta famille, tu as rencontré d'autres personnes comme toi, tu t'es fait beaucoup de nouveau amis. C'est normal qu'elle te manque… Et je suis sûre que tu lui manques aussi. »

Le jeune homme fit une grimace tout en pensant :

_'Moi ? Manquer à Rukia ? A d'autres… A chaque fois qu'on se revoit, la première chose qu'elle fait, c'est me taper dessus… Enfin, ça doit être une marque d'affection à sa manière'_

Après une petite hésitation, Orihime reprit :

« Au Hueco Mundo, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser car vous êtes tous venus très vite à mon secours… Mais… Si moi aussi je devais ne plus te voir sans savoir quand je te reverrais…tu…tu me manquerais… beaucoup… Kurosaki-kun. »

Ça y est, elle l'avait dit ! Certes, ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour mais c'était déjà bien. Elle avait un peu peur de croiser son regard, mais ne put s'empêcher de le regarder quand elle entendit un petit rire s'échapper de ses lèvres :

« Ahahah… Inoue, tu n'as pas besoin d'être gênée pour ça. » dit-il avec un grand sourire comme il n'en faisait pas souvent, ce qu'elle venait de dire lui faisait bien plus plaisir que ce qu'il ne le montrait. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots, et je t'envie d'arriver à dire les choses comme elles sont pour toi. C'est vrai, je dis souvent ce que je pense, mais dès qu'il s'agit d'affection, de sentiments plus profonds, j'ai beaucoup de mal… »

_'Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de me dire ? Ça lui a fait plaisir que je lui ai dit ça ou est-ce que c'est seulement le fait qu'il « m'envie » de dire mes sentiments ?'_ se demanda la jeune lycéenne.

« Inoue…(elle reporta toute son attention sur lui), ce que j'aimerais te dire, c'est que à moi aussi, tu me manquerais beaucoup si je ne pouvais plus te voir pendant longtemps… Qui m'accueillerait énergiquement quand j'entre en classe, si tu n'es pas là pour le faire, hein ? On est amis après tout ! »

Amis… Oui, ils étaient amis, ni plus, ni moins… Orihime était un peu déçue par sa dernière phrase mais elle était quand même heureuse. Elle lui offrit un gentil sourire, mais ne put empêcher un peu de se tristesse d'émaner d'elle.

_'Elle est triste ? J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Raaah Ichigo, mon vieux, tu ne sais vraiment pas parler aux filles… Mais aussi, quel besoin ont-elles d'être si compliquées, hein ?'_

Malgré ce qu'il pensait, Ichigo n'avait pas tout dit… Du moins, il le ressentait… Il sentait qu'il y avait une fausse note dans ce qu'il avait dit. Mais quoi ?! Bah, il y penserait plus tard. Pour l'heure, il voulait la voir faire un vrai sourire, il voulait que cette pointe de tristesse qui déteignait sur lui disparaisse. La seule chose qu'il trouva à faire, c'est lui mettre la petite fleur avec laquelle il jouait depuis un moment dans les longs cheveux de sa compagne, derrière sa barrette. Orihime esquissa un très léger mouvement de recul à sa première tentative, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à un tel mouvement. Le garçon prit un air rassurant et lui dit doucement :

« Les fleurs te vont bien mieux qu'à moi. » Il prit ensuite un air un peu gêné. « Enfin, d'un côté c'est normal, tu es une fille et moi un garçon. Théoriquement, un garçon ne devrait pas jouer avec une fleur… Mais bon, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas les fleurs… au contraire ! Enfin bon… tu me comprends quoi ? Raaah quand je disais que j'étais pas doué avec les mots… »

Il plaqua sa main sur son visage, quelque peu honteux de paraître aussi stupide alors qu'il essayait de lui faire plaisir. Et à son tour, il l'entendit rire… Un si joli rire, à vous donner des ailes. Il la regarda, elle rayonnait :

« Merci beaucoup, Kurosaki-kun. Tu es si gentil… »

Ce geste, c'était un si petit geste, mais qui pourtant voulait dire tant de choses… Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis détournèrent chacun la tête après avoir rougi. Ils étaient bien, là… Le temps était idéal… Ils restèrent à bavarder encore une petite heure avant qu'Orihime se décide à rentrer chez elle. Elle devait voir Rangiku-san le soir même, elle ne devait pas rentrer trop tard pour avoir le temps de tout préparer. Ichigo proposa de la raccompagner, ce qu'elle accepta tout naturellement. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant chez elle. Trop vite :

« Eh bien… Voilà, on y est… Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Kurosaki-kun. » le remercia timidement la jeune fille.

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir. C'était le moment de se quitter, elle le reverrait le lendemain.

_'Mais demain, c'est tellement loin… '_ pensa-t-elle. Puis, elle se souvint des paroles de Rangiku-san. _« On ne sais jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver, de quoi demain sera fait »._

Sa décision était prise. Elle rassembla tout son courage et parla :

« Kurosaki-kun, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire… »

Intrigué, le jeune homme lui fit signe qu'il l'écoutait attentivement :

« Eh bien, voilà… ça fait déjà longtemps que je voulais te dire quelque chose de très important… Alors euh… comment te dire… »

Soudain, les yeux d'Ichigo s'élargirent et il s'écria :

« Ah ! Désolé, Inoue, mais je viens de me rappeler que mon père m'attends pour l'aider à réparer je ne sais plus trop quoi ! Alors, j'y vais hein ! A demain, Inoue ! »

Il prit le soin de déposer un très léger baiser sur la joue de son amie, totalement décontenancée, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Orihime était plantée devant chez elle, effleurant sa joue de ses doigts. Des milliers de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissée finir ce qu'elle avait à dire ? Elle ne comprenait décidément plus rien… Que pouvait bien signifier cette fuite soudaine ?


	3. Ouvres les Yeux

**Ouvres les yeux**

* * *

Dans la soirée, Rangiku arriva chez son amie. Elle remarqua tout de suite que son sourire était faux mais préféra ne pas la bousculer et attendre avant de la harceler de questions. Et elle en fut totalement dissuadée quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la quantité de nourriture qui trônait sur la table basse du salon. Après avoir bien rit en essayant différents mélanges de plusieurs ingrédients, Orihime prit un air sérieux :

« Rangiku-san, j'aimerais vous demander votre avis sur ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kurosaki-kun cet après-midi… »

« Oh ! Alors tu t'es déclarée… » s'exclama la femme Shinigami avec un sourire malicieux.

« Eh bien, en fait, je n'en ai pas eu le temps… Mais attendez, je vais tout vous raconter depuis le début… », expliqua-t-elle.

Avec une certaine émotion, elle décrit parfaitement dans le détail chaque mouvement qui avait été fait, chaque parole qui avait été dite. Arrivée à la fin de son récit, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'entendre Rangiku hurler :

« QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réaction ? Je pouvais en imaginer beaucoup mais là, il m'épate : prendre la fuite sans te laisser te déclarer mais en t'embrassant quand même sur la joue… Ah celui-là, c'est le mec le plus compliqué que je connaisse ! »

« Hihihi… Rangiku-san, pas besoin de vous emporter autant. » rigola la jeune demoiselle. « Mais c'est vrai que j'ai été fortement perturbée par son attitude. »

« Alors attends de voir demain comment il se comportera… quoique, avec lui… »

« Oh, mais comment je vais arriver à le regarder dans les yeux moi demain ! » se dit soudain la jeune fille se rendant compte de la situation un peu ambiguë.

« Ne t'inquiète pas va, je suis sûre qu'il avait une bonne raison de partir comme ça. » la rassura Rangiku. « Ichigo n'est pas vraiment du genre à fuir quand on y pense. Tu verras, tout sera réglé demain, j'en suis sûre. »

Orihime se sentit rassurée par ces propos. Aussi décida-t-elle de laisser ses quelques soucis de côté pour pouvoir demander à Rangiku se qui la tracassait :

« Rangiku-san… J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure que vous étiez troublée… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que ça avait avoir avec cet homme qui est en prison depuis la dernière bataille… Et j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous connaissiez bien… »

Voyant son amie baisser les yeux d'un air sombre, elle s'empressa de rajouter :

« Oh, je suis désolée ! Je suis bien trop indiscrète, vous n'êtes pas obligée d'en parler si vous n'en avez pas env… »

« Si, je vais en parler… » la coupa alors Rangiku. « Je crois que ça me fera le plus grand bien et que ça me mettra les idées au clair. »

La jeune adolescente lui offrit un regard compréhensif et se concentra sur le récit que cette femme, d'ordinaire si rayonnante, entamait :

« Je vais te raconter. Vois-tu, je viens du Rukongai, j'étais seule et sans aucune famille. Un jour, je me suis retrouvée étendue au milieu de nulle part, morte de fin. Et c'est là que Ichimaru Gin est entré dans ma vie. Il est venu vers moi, il m'a nourrie et soignée… Après quoi, il a décidé de me laisser vivre avec lui dans une cabane en bois qu'il avait dénichée depuis peu. A compter de ce jour, Gin est devenu ma famille. Il lui arrivait parfois de partir pendant quelques jours sans que je ne sache où il était, mais il finissait toujours par revenir. Nous avons grandi ensemble jusqu'à ce que nous entrions à l'Académie pour devenir Shinigami. On ne se voyait plus aussi souvent qu'avant car Gin était dans la classe supérieure… mais ça nous arrivait de nous retrouver pendant la nuit sans que personne ne le sache. »

A la mention de ce souvenir, Orihime vit un petit sourire rêveur apparaître sur le visage mélancolique de Rangiku :

« On avait toujours tout fait ensemble jusque là, on était comme frère et sœur, c'était normal qu'il me manque. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais ! On continuait de grandir… Nous étions entrain de changer, on commençait à se regarder différemment sans toute fois changer nos habitudes et nos comportements. Enfin, je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois à lancer des regards noirs aux garçons qui me regardaient de trop près, mais quand on nous demandait si nous étions ensemble, nous répondions toujours par la négative. Non, nous ne nous aimons pas autrement que par amour fraternel. »

Orihime observa qu'elle disait cela comme si elle essayait de s'en persuader et trouva cela triste :

« Puis on a commencé à se voir de moins en moins souvent, on prenait du grade chacun de notre côté et puis, il est devenu le Sanbantai Taichou et moi le Juubantai Fukutaichou. On se saluait normalement quand on se croisait dans les couloirs… chacun demandait à l'autre comment il allait… C'était tout. Je n'avais pas le temps de penser qu'il me manquait entre la paperasse et les missions. Et puis, le savoir là, sentir sa présence dans les bâtiments, suffisait à me rassurer. Je n'en demandais pas plus. Mais je sentais que quelque chose était entrain de changer en lui, il devenait de plus en plus mesquin avec les autres et ça ne me plaisait pas trop. J'étais vraiment déçue. Je me posait beaucoup de questions sur son comportement, et puis est venue la trahison. »

Elle marqua une pause et poussa un soupir avant de reprendre :

« Je n'ai jamais pu oublier son visage lorsqu'il m'a dit adieu. J'ai senti quelque chose se briser en moi. Je venais de perdre ma raison de vivre… C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me suis rendue compte que des sentiments de toute autre sorte que des sentiments fraternels avaient germer en moi, et s'étant mêlés à mon inquiétude, je ne les avais pas remarqués. Je me suis sentie vide pendant quelques jours, puis avec l'aide de mon Taichou, de Kira et de Hisagi, je me suis remise sur pied. J'arrivais de nouveau à m'amuser, mais le soir quand je me retrouvais seule, mes pensées se tournaient toujours vers lui. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire au Hueco Mundo… Est-ce qu'il pensait à moi de temps en temps ? Puis, tu as été enlevée par les Arrancars et la dernière bataille a commencé. Je ne l'ai aperçu que quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans le combat. Je me suis sentie prise d'un sentiment de haine profonde pour lui et en même temps je me sentais bien simplement en le voyant. Tu te souviens que j'ai été très grièvement blessée pendant mon combat ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça :

« On m'a dit que c'est vers ce moment de la bataille que Gin s'est rendu au Commandant Yamamoto. Personne n'a vraiment compris pourquoi, tout ce qu'il a dit, c'est qu'il ne voulait plus de cette bataille, la tête baissée. Quand je me suis rétablie, je n'ai pas voulu aller le voir dans sa cellule, mais j'entendais les gens autour de moi dire qu'il ne souriait plus jamais, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avec une mine aussi triste « ce traître à la face de renard » comme ils l'appelaient. Naturellement je me posais des questions, mais mes sentiments étaient si confus que je ne pouvais pas aller lui poser la question. Alors, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on m'envoie sur Terre pour essayer de me reprendre un peu. Voilà… voila toute l'histoire… »

Mon Dieu, ce que ça lui faisait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un, elle avait gardé tout ça en elle depuis tellement longtemps… Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'aise. Alors ce fut le tour d'Orihime de prendre la parole :

« Rangiku-san… Il y a… autre chose que je me suis dit quand vous m'avez dit que je ne devais pas attendre la fin pour dire à Kurosaki-kun ce que je ressens pour lui… J'ai… J'avais comme l'impression que vous vous disiez ça à vous-même… »

« Tu as raison, Orihime. » lui répondit-elle simplement. « Je me traitais intérieurement d'idiote de ne pas l'avoir compris avant que Gin s'en aille. Il est trop tard maintenant. Tu sais, te voir dire comme si c'était l'évidence même que tu es amoureuse d'Ichigo m'a ouvert les yeux. Je crois que je peux dire moi aussi… que j'aime Gin. Sans lui, je me sens seule. Mais c'est trop tard… »

Soudain, elle vit Orihime sourire de manière énigmatique. Elle ne comprit pourquoi que lorsque celle-ci lui dit :

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit trop tard, Rangiku-san. Ichimaru-san a beau être un détenu, il finira un jour par sortir. S'il est si triste, c'est sûrement de se dire que personne ne l'attend à l'extérieur. Apparemment, lui aussi a quelque chose qui lui manque… » termina-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Rangiku mit un certain temps à réagir. Elle venait de se rendre compte de sa stupidité… Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas trop tard ! Son cœur s'emballa, elle voulait le voir, lui parler. Maintenant ! Une larme de joie coula le long de sa joue, elle alla prendre sa précieuse amie dans ses bras :

« Orihime… Merci… Merci infiniment de m'avoir ouvert les yeux… Tu es géniale… »

Et bien sûr, Orihime étant elle-même, ne put s'empêcher de pleurer avec elle, heureuse d'avoir pu l'aider. Elles desserrèrent leur étreinte et Rangiku décida :

« Bon… Je n'ai plus rien à faire dans le monde réel, je crois ! » dit-elle, souriante. « En plus, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait moins de Hollows depuis quelques jours, Ichigo pourra s'en occupé tout seul. Allez, j'y vais, je retourne à la Soul Society ! »

Elle sortit de son Gigai, demandant à la jeune fille de le ramener chez Urahara dès que possible. Elle ouvrit une porte grâce à son zanpakutô et dans un dernier regard pour sa jeune amie, elle lui dit :

« Encore merci, Orihime. S'il te plait, sois heureuse ! Bonne chance… »

La porte se referma et disparut, laissant la jeune lycéenne seule, mais tellement heureuse pour la femme Shinigami. Elle était de bonne humeur et ne se sentait pas de retourner à ses soucis. Elle alla donc se coucher et s'endormit en se demandant ce que lui réserverait la journée de demain.


	4. Au Clair de la Lune

**Au clair de la Lune**

* * *

A la Soul Society, un homme attend le sommeil qui ne semble pas vouloir venir à lui. Dans sa cellule, vêtu d'un simple kimono blanc, Ichimaru Gin est assis sur sa couchette, adossé au mur. Il a ramené ses jambes écartées vers lui, posé ses bras sur ses genoux, appuyé sa tête contre le mur et regarde calmement le ciel étoilé par son unique fenêtre. Il pense… Il revit son enfance et son adolescence toute la journée durant. Il se noie dans ses souvenirs pour oublier sa tristesse et sa solitude.

_'Rangiku… tu me manques affreusement…'_ pensait-il dans un long soupir lourd de sens.

Comment avait-il été assez bête pour ne pas penser qu'il vivrait avec un manque aussi évident au Hueco Mundo. La voir se faire blesser à mort l'avait achevé et il s'était alors rendu. Pourquoi l'avait-il trahie ? Il avait trouvé les plans d'Aizen amusants.

_'Moi, qu'on disait un petit génie ? Tu parles… Même pas fichu de me rendre compte de ce dont que j'ai réellement besoin pour vivre… Je ne suis plus qu'un vulgaire « traître à la face de renard » maintenant, et Rangiku ne me pardonnera jamais…'_ se disait-il tout en plongeant son visage honteux dans ses mains.

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais… » murmura soudain une voix féminine et malicieuse.

Gin fit alors une grimace incrédule, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à parler tout haut et il n'avait absolument pas senti la présence de la dernière personne qu'il pensait revoir un jour, qui s'était glissée dans sa cellule :

« Ça faisait un bail… Gin… » dit-elle d'une voix emplie d'une infinie douceur.

« Ra…Rangiku ? Que…comment…pourq… »

Le prisonnier était tellement surpris qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler correctement, ce n'était pourtant pas dans sa nature d'être gêné. Mais il avait peine à y croire. Elle était là, devant lui, dans le faible halot de la lumière de la Lune que laissait filtrer les barreaux de la fenêtre. Elle lui souriait, gentiment, et elle tenait dans ses mains un petit vase avec une unique fleur, une rose.

Un silence apaisant s'installait alors entre eux, ils étaient plongés dans la contemplation de l'un et de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser le calme qui régnait. Alors, en quelques mouvements gracieux et silencieux, Rangiku alla déposer la vase sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ensuite, elle arracha délicatement un des pétales de la rose. Gin ne posait pas de question, il la regardait faire, la voir si près de lui lui faisait tellement de bien. Il regardait cette femme qui comptait tant pour lui s'approcher, prendre doucement sa main gauche dans la sienne, y déposer le pétale et la refermer. Elle releva son doux visage vers lui, et la voyant si belle devant lui, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un tendre sourire, le premier qu'il arrivait à faire depuis bien longtemps. Le sentant heureux, Rangiku sentit une douce chaleur monter en elle. Tenant toujours son poing fermé entre ses doigts fins, elle se décida à parler :

« Une amie m'a dit qu'un simple pétale de rose pouvait changer une vie et la vision des choses d'une personne… que ça pouvait apporter beaucoup de bonnes choses… »

« Ton amie a raison », répondit-il d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas. « Il m'apporte le bonheur de te voir si près de moi… plus près de moi que tu ne l'as jamais été, je pense. »

Leurs visages se rapprochaient petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que leurs soufflent se mêlent. Gin avait entrouvert ses yeux : pour la première fois, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il étaient rouges comme le sang. Non, ils étaient rouges comme la passion qui l'animait. Dans un murmure infime, Rangiku lui dit :

« Gin… Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire il y a bien longtemps… »

« Alors ça peut encore attendre un peu », lui susurra-t-il malicieusement avant de capturer ces lèvres qu'il avait tellement rêvées.

Non, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire. Ce long baiser signifiait à chacun tout ces choses que l'autre voulait lui dire. Désormais, le sourire de Gin ne quitterait plus jamais son visage, Rangiku viendrait le voir tous les soirs en douce dans sa petite cellule, et elle l'attendrait. Ils le savaient.


	5. Pour une Rose

**Pour une Rose**

* * *

Il était une fois… L'Univers, la Galaxie, Le Soleil, La Terre… Et la ville de Karakura.

Décidément, les jours se ressemblaient…

Orihime se réveilla difficilement pourtant. Ça allait être une journée comme elle les vivait depuis quelques jours : elle arriverait en classe, discuterait avec Tatsuki, dirait bonjour à Ichigo, il partirait pour éliminer un Hollow, elle s'inquiéterait pour lui avant qu'il ne revienne comme si de rien n'était… Après tout, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se soit réellement passé grand-chose la veille… Ils avaient surtout discutés… Comme des AMIS…

Mais la jeune lycéenne eut une petite surprise en arrivant au Lycée. Tout d'abord, elle avait trop traîné et était légèrement en retard. Ensuite, en entrant en classe, elle remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose sur son bureau…

_'Qu'est-ce que… une fleur ? Une rose ? Quel jour on est ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire aujourd'hui que je sache…'_ se demanda-t-elle.

Elle prenait la rose délicatement, puis se tourna vers ses amis pour leur demander s'ils avaient vu qui avait déposé cette fleur sur son banc… Ils répondirent que :

« Bah, c'est sûrement un de tes admirateurs secrets ! » avec un clin d'œil lourd de signification.

Orihime ne posa pas plus de questions… Elle se dit simplement que la personne qui avait fait ça était gentille. Ça lui faisait plaisir, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui offrait une fleur, même si elle ne savait pas de qui elle venait.

Le cours commença. Et ce n'est que quand le professeur prit les présences qu'elle se rendit compte de l'absence d'Ichigo…

_'Tiens, Kurosaki-kun est malade ?'_ elle se mit une tape sur le front. _'Que je suis bête, il a du rencontrer l'un ou l'autre Hollow en chemin, il sera un peu en retard, voilà tout !'_ se dit-elle. Elle avait décidé de faire tous les efforts du monde possible pour ne pas s'inquiéter.

~~~~0000~~~~

Ce n'était pas possible, pas encore aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de la faire mourir d'inquiétude ! Il ne pouvait pas refaire le coup du _« J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer »_… Ils en étaient déjà à la 4ème heure de cours de la journée, ce n'était plus un simple retard.

Cette fois pourtant, Orihime n'obéit pas à ses impulsions et décida d'attendre l'heure du déjeuner pour s'échapper plus discrètement.

~~~~0000~~~~

13h ! Enfin ! La jeune fille se fit invisible et s'en alla sans un bruit. Elle passa d'abord à son casier pour récupérer ses chaussures. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle y trouva une autre rose. Elle regarda de tout côté pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un dans les parages, et elle remarqua encore une autre rose au pied de la porte d'entrée de l'établissement. Apparemment, quelqu'un savait qu'elle passerait par là pendant les cours… Et là, ce fut comme une évidence qui traversa son esprit. Elle savait d'instinct où elle devait aller. Elle se mit alors à courir, comme guidée par une main invisible, un sourire plein d'espoir accroché aux lèvres.

Ça y est… Elle y était… la rivière s'écoulait devant elle de son cours tranquille. Toute fois, elle ne vit personne. Orihime se sentit déçue et baissa les yeux. Alors elle remarqua qu'à l'endroit où Ichigo et elle-même s'étaient assis la veille, trônait un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Elle s'abaissa doucement, ramassant le bouquet tout aussi doucement. Elle se releva, caressant quelques pétales du bout des doigts. C'est là qu'elle l'entendit :

« J'étais certain que tu viendrais… Inoue… » dit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir souvent entendue dans ses rêves.

« Ku-Kurosaki-kun… euh… pou-pourquoi ce… » essaya-t-elle d'articuler, troublée par le regard qu'il portait sur elle.

Elle pouvait le voir de ses yeux pas si étonnés que ça… Lui, plus beau que jamais, dans son jean clair et sa chemise noire entrouverte pour laisser voir un peu de son torse musclé. Il s'approchait lentement d'elle, se plongeant dans son regard, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Orihime se sentit rougir devant une telle apparition. Le jeune garçon continua :

« Ce n'est pas évident ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a raconté cette histoire du pétale de rose qui peut égailler une vie ? Tu m'as dit hier que Rukia avait été pour moi ce pétale de rose… »

Désorientée par ce qu'il se passait, elle baissa la tête, elle avait peur de comprendre :

_'Quoi… ? Il fait toute cette mise en scène simplement pour me dire que j'avais raison ? Sûrement… Il va me dire qu'il attend Kuchiki-san pour lui avouer ses sentiments, mais qu'avant il voulait me remercier de lui avoir ouvert les yeux… Je suis vraiment trop stupide d'avoir osé espérer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que…'_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle se sentit complètement abattue. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle lui montre bonne figure, qu'elle lui montre qu'elle était contente pour lui… Elle essayait de se reconstituer un sourire quand Ichigo déclara :

« Alors, si Rukia est un pétale… toi, pour moi… tu es… la plus belle des roses. »

« Eeeeeh ? »

Ce fut le seul son qui sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille… Mais devant la mine embarrassée du Shinigami remplaçant, elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et avec de légères rougeurs sur chaque joue, elle tenta de s'expliquer tout en agitant sa main libre, l'autre tenant toujours le bouquet:

« Ah… non ! C'est que… Mais, hier ? Tu… quand j'ai voulu… »

« Je vais t'expliquer », la coupa-t-il. « Si je suis parti si vite, c'est parce que je me suis rendu compte de ce qui commençait à se passer entre nous… Et quand j'ai compris ce que tu allais me dire, je me suis rappelé ce que Rangiku-san m'avait une fois dit lors d'une conversation il y a déjà pas mal de temps. 'C'est à l'homme de faire le premier pas'. »

A ce moment-là, quelque part à la Soul Society, on entendit un éternuement…

Ichigo était maintenant tout proche d'elle, elle sentait cœur battre de plus en plus vite à n'en plus s'arrêter, elle voulait lui dire combien elle était heureuse, combien elle… Mais il voulait parler d'abord. Il baissa les yeux, prit sa main dans les siennes… A ce contact qu'elle avait tant cherché, elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Kurosaki-kun… »

L'entendre prononcer son nom ainsi le fit se sentir tellement bien… Il releva la tête pour la contempler à nouveau, et il lui dit enfin tous les sentiments qui avaient pris place dans son cœur :

« Inoue… C'est certain, Rukia a changé ma vie, mais… comment aurais-je pu y survivre aussi longtemps si tu n'avais pas été là pour me soutenir, me maintenir debout quand ça n'allait pas, me guérir de toutes mes blessures… et surtout pour adoucir ma vie par tes sourires, ton naturel si joyeux et enthousiaste, ta douceur quand tu t'occupes des autres… »

Orihime sentait des larmes de joies couler lentement sur ses joues… que le jeune homme essuyait de sa main qu'il posa ensuite délicatement sur ce visage qu'il chérissait :

« C'est simple… Je pourrais imaginer ma vie sans Shinigami, Hollow et Arrancar. Mais je ne pourrai jamais l'imaginer sans toi. »

Même s'il y avait eu un coucher de soleil, l'instant n'aurait pas paru plus magique pour eux. Ils ne voyaient plus rien d'autre que leurs deux visages se rapprochant un peu plus chaque seconde. Il y eut un dernier et infime temps d'arrêt pour enfin leur permettre de se le dire, dans le plus doux des murmures que seul l'autre pouvait entendre :

« Je t'aime, Inoue… »

« Moi aussi… Kurosaki-kun… Je t'aime. »

Leurs lèvres se sont alors rencontrées pour le plus amoureux des baisers. Ils se découvraient enfin dans ce long et langoureux moment sans fin. Ils étaient à l'apogée du bonheur. Ils restèrent là encore de longues heures à se regarder avec une tendresse infinie, enlacés et à s'embrasser avec toute la passion qui les habitait.

_« Ils s'aiment, ils le savent, et ne se posent pas de questions. »_

FIN


End file.
